quadrinhosfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:StaffCorrection
}}} | abraham stoker | bram stoker = Abraham Stoker | ronald wimberly | ron wimberley | ronald wimberley = Ron Wimberly | alex nino = Alex Niño | addie blaustein | adam blaustein = Maddie Blaustein | joe silver | joseph l. silver | joe l. silver = Joseph Silver | e.m. gist | e. m. gist | erik m. gist | erik m gist | em gist = Erik Gist | rob g | rob g. | rob goodrige = Rob Goodridge | alfred grenet = Al Grenet | zylonol studios | Zylonol studio = Zylonol | christos gage | christos n gage | christos n. gage = Christos N. Gage | chas truog | chas truogg | chaz truogg = Chaz Truog | vince deporter = Vincent Deporter | carrie mccarthy = Carrie Spiegle | msassyk = Michele Assarasakorn | george e. brenner | george brenner = George E. Brenner | bill ely = Will Ely | stewart johnson | stewart "staz" johnson = Staz Johnson | arthur peddy = Arthur F. Peddy | sno-cone = Sno-Cone Studios | mike allred = Michael Allred | harry francis campbell = Harry Campbell | david goyer = David S. Goyer | andy park = Ande Parks | steve seagle | steven seagle = Steven T. Seagle | chris peter | cristiane peter = Cris Peter | denis freitas | dym = DYM | d.k. torslund | d.k. thorsland | dan torslund | dan thorsland = Dan Thorsland | hannibal rodriguez = Anibal Rodriguez | trevor von eeden = Trevor von Eeden | david vern | david v. reed = David Vern Reed | jeremy cox = Jeromy Cox | josh middleton = Joshua Middleton | james sherman = Jim Sherman | daniel hipp = Dan Hipp | daniel acuna = Daniel Acuña | adrian syaf = Ardian Syaf | agustin mas = Augustin Mas | glynis wein = Glynis Oliver | maxwell elkan = Max Elkan | fabio moon = Fábio Moon | h. g. kiefer | h.g. kiefer = Henry Kiefer | Louis small jr = Louis Small, Jr. | paschalis ferry | pasqual ferry | pascual ferry = Pascal Ferry | gene macdonals = Gene McDonald | ed smalle = Edwin J. Smalle, Jr. | jose ladrönn | josé ladronn | jose ladronn = José Ladrönn | pat olliffe | pat oliffe | patrick oliffe = Patrick Olliffe | bob kanigher | robert kanigher = Robert Kanigher | manly wade wellman = M.W. Wellman | nick napolitano = Nick J. Napolitano | s.m. iger = Jerry Iger | stan asch | stan josephs = Stan Aschmeier | france herron = Ed Herron | julian tedesco = Julian Totino Tedesco | jim owsley | james owsley = Christopher Priest | soto = Chris Sotomayor | ale garza = Alé Garza | victor ibañez | victor ibanez ramirez | victor ibanez = Victor Ibáñez | bill woolfolk = William Woolfolk | jared fletcher = Jared K. Fletcher | eva de la cruz | eva dela cruz | eva delacruz = Eva de la Cruz | javier pina = Javier Piña | jesus saiz | jesús saiz | jésus saiz | jesus saíz = Jesús Saíz | javier fernandez = Javi Fernandez | jordan gorfinkel = Jordan B. Gorfinkel | jose marzan | josé marzan | jose marzan jr | josé marzan jr | jose marzan jr. | josé marzan jr. | jose marzan, jr. | josé marzan, jr. | jose marzan, jr | josé marzan, jr = José Marzan, Jr. | richard alan starkings = Richard Starkings | rafa grampa | rafa grampá | rafael grampa = Rafael Grampá | matt broom | mat broom | matthew broom | mathew broome | mathew broom | matt broome | matthew broome = Mat Broome | matthew sturges = Lilah Sturges | mikel janin = Mikel Janín | steven sadowski | steve sadowski = Stephen Sadowski | george perez = George Pérez | janelle siegel = Janelle Asselin | dan di dio | dan d'dio | dan dedio | dan didio = Dan DiDio | matthew banning | batt = Matt Banning | ernie chua | ernesto chan = Ernie Chan | otis = Lou Ferstadt | cliff wu chiang = Cliff Chiang | bill fracchio = Bill Fraccio | carlos alberto fernandez urbano | cafu = Carlos Urbano | charles cuidera = Chuck Cuidera | dave beaty = David Beaty | david justus = Dave Justus | jesus merino = Jesús Merino | tony daniel = Tony S. Daniel | peter j. tomasi = Peter Tomasi | mike choi = Michael Choi | mike atiyeh = Michael Atiyeh | shelly roeberg = Shelly Bond | jose luis garcia lopez | josé luis garcia lopez | josé luis garcia-lopez | jose luis garcia-lopez = José Luis García-López | stephane roux = Stéphane Roux | denny o'neil = Dennis O'Neil | inj culbard | i.n.j. culbard = Ian Culbard | rodolfo dimaggio | rodolpho dimaggio | rodolpho damaggio = Rodolfo Damaggio | leandro fernandez = Leandro Fernández | hifi | hi-fi | hifi design | hi fi | hi fi design = Hi-Fi Design | fco | fco+ | fco plascencia = FCO Plascencia | max gaines | maxwell gaines | m.c. gaines = M. C. Gaines | pere perez = Pere Pérez | vicatan | vicente doria catan | vicente doria catan, jr. | vic catan, jr. = Vic Catan | artgerm | stanley "artgerm" lau | stan lau = Stanley Lau | pat prentice = Patricia Prentice | barbara randall = Barbara Kesel | gabriel eltaeb = Gabe Eltaeb | ruy jose = Ruy José | fathead wilson | matt fathead wilson | matthew wilson | matt wilson = Matthew Wilson | rodrigo reis = Rod Reis | jason shawn alexander | j. alexander = Jason Alexander | lebeau underwood = Le Beau Underwood | rafael sandoval = Rafa Sandoval | ranier beredo = Rain Beredo | ramon f. bachs | ramon f bachs = Ramon Bachs | nekros | bud larosa = Bud LaRosa | mark simpson = Jock | kevin senft = Blond | swands = Steve Wands | butch guice = Jackson Guice | bruce patterson = Bruce D. Patterson | roy allen martinez = Roy Allan Martinez | pat martin = Patrick Martin | laura depuy | laura dupuy = Laura Martin | mike miller = Mike S. Miller | h1 = Tanya Horie | h2 = Richard Horie | andy helfer = Andrew Helfer | jose villarrubia = José Villarrubia | steve wacker = Stephen Wacker | dave baron = David Baron | mike heisler = Michael Heisler | miguel mendonca = Miguel Mendonça | milt snapinn | milton snapinn | milt snappin = Milton Snappin | mark d. bright | m.d. bright | m. d. bright = Mark Bright | e.e. hibbard = Everett E. Hibbard | jeanette kahn | jeanette khan | jenette khan = Jenette Kahn | sergio aragones = Sergio Aragonés | valentino = Jim Valentino | peter pantazis = Pete Pantazis | Pete Krause = Peter Krause | ruben gonzalez = Rubén González | bill o'neill = Bill O'Neil | jd mettler | j. d. mettler = J.D. Mettler | jorge jimenez = Jorge Jiménez | kate durre | kate stewart = Kate Durré | andy hennessy | andrew hennessy | drew hennessy = Andrew Hennessy | bradley walker = Brad Walker | doug hazelwood = Doug Hazlewood | tricia mulvihill | trisha mulvihill | trish mulvihill | patrisha mulvihill = Patricia Mulvihill | cam stewart = Cameron Stewart | winslow mortimer = Win Mortimer | b clay moore | brian clay moore = B. Clay Moore | ruben procopio = Rubén Procopio | matt manning = Matthew Manning | jim zub | james zub | james zubkavich | jim zubkavitch | james zubkavitch = Jim Zubkavich | valerie d'orazio = Valerie D'Orazio | steve mattson = Steve Mattsson | wilfred lloyd baumes = Wilford Lloyd Baumes | joyce murchison = Joye Murchison | danny k. miki | danny k miki | danny miki = Danny Miki | jd | j.d. | john dickinson = John Dickenson | stjepan sejic = Stjepan Šejić | raul fernandez = Raúl Fernández | javier garron = Javier Garrón | romulo fajardo jr. | romulo fajardo jr | romulo fajardo, jr = Romulo Fajardo, Jr. | v.a. provisiero | virginia a. provisiero | virginia provisiero = Virginia Provisiero | stjepan sejic = Stjepan Šejić | david pina | dave pina = David Piña | dafydd wynn = Dafydd Wyn | phil moy | phillip moy = Philip Moy | alvaro martinez = Álvaro Martínez | tom giorello | tomas giorello = Tomás Giorello | charlie adlard = Charles Adlard | milton snapinn | milt snappin = Milt Snapinn | udon | udon studio = UDON Studios | tony avina | anthony avina = Tony Aviña | benjamin dimagmaliw | ben dimagmaliw = Benedict Dimagmaliw | jerome opena = Jerome Opeña | david ross = Dave Ross | dave alvarez = David Alvarez | sergio arino = Sergio Ariño | wendy fouts = Wendy Broome | sandra hope archer | sandra hope-archer = Sandra Hope | ulisses arreola = Ulises Arreola | bad@$$ | badass | alex blayert | alex blayaert | alex bleyert = Alex Bleyaert | alex guimaraes = Alex Guimarães | trevor hutchinson = Trevor Hutchison | james bosch = Jim Fern | gwc | graphic color works | graphic colour works | colour works | color works = Graphic Colorworks | amy reeder | amy reader | amy reeder-hadley = Amy Reeder Hadley | mauricet = Alain Mauricet | bob le rose | bob lerose = Bob LeRose | sherilyn van valkenburgh = Sherilyn Van Valkenburgh | sherilyn van valkenberg = Sherilyn Van Valkenburgh | #default = } }} DC Staff Name Corrections This template is for correcting out a staff member's name, if there are multiple uses of the name in a comic's credits. For instance, "John Romita Jr" may also go as "JR JR" in a comic book. If you put in "JR JR" in the comic credits, you should get back "John Romita Jr." in the infobox. * NOTE: This template may constantly be updated with new information. If you find any staff members that should be added or are not correctly showing/linking on the comic pages, please let us know. Either on this talk page or on the talk pages of the administrators. Thank you. Category:Comic Templates __NOEDITSECTION__